Of Speedos, Camera Phones and Lost Delivery Boys
by chelseyelric
Summary: Artemis has been attracted to Butler since puberty and he came up with a plan to persuade the man involving tight swimwear, modern technology & a guy that was just doing his job


In Artemis Fowl book 1 it mentions the Fountain of Youth while Holly's getting ready to meet Julius. I realized this after re-reading the series the other day :3

"Butler, in all my years I have never seen such a display of ignorance." Young Artemis Fowl paced back and forth in front of his straight faced butler, Butler. The cause of this unhappy usherance was what had taken place yesterday.

Someone had managed to make it through the castle's defenses without Butler knowing. Of course, the "intruder" had been a simple, lost delivery boy, but he was an unwanted guest who had gotten as far as the door.

Artemis continued pacing until he came to a halt in front of Butler, back facing the man.

"Follow me, Butler," he said solemnly and began the long trek to his computer room. Butler walked a few feet behind.

(FLASHBACK)

(Butler's POV)

It had all started with a Speedo.

Yes, a Speedo. Artemis had, for some unknown reason, decided to take a dip in the pool. For another unknown reason, he had chosen to wear an extremely tight, extremely revealing Speedo as opposed to swim trunks. He had lounged around on an inflatable armchair he had designed himself and slathered on enough sun block for ten people.

All the while, Butler kept a watchful eye from the edge of the pool in more ways than one. It was his duty to watch and make sure his young master didn't drown (though he could swim quite well. After all, he had taught the boy himself), but Butler was more focused on his young master's swimwear and what lay beneath.

Artemis had begun to dose off, so Butler took the opportunity to drink in this rare sight and commit it to memory; his tousled black tresses feathered his pink cheeks and danced lightly over long eyelashes. His full cream colored lips lay slightly parted and unknown words came spilling from them. His adolescent, yet hairless chest rose and fell with his breathing and his rosy nipples stood erect from the cold water he had dipped into previously. His gaze slowly went lower and lower and that's when things went wrong for poor Butler.

You see, Artemis had an erection.

Yes, the great Artemis Fowl was erect. And not only that ("that" being the fact that every inch of the bulge was so well defined it might as well have been visible) but out of everyone in this wide, wonderful world, Artemis unconsciously moaned out Butler's name. His FIRST name, which turned Butler on almost immediately, in turn, causing an erection of his own.

He gripped himself through his black dress pants in an attempt to cover the proof of his arousal if Artemis happened to wake, but the touch only made him more erect; the poor organ having been neglected for quite some time. He even almost moaned out. He needed to think fast. He stood, walked calmly to the glass sliding doors and waddled/sprinted to his room to take care of the problem.

(Artemis POV)

It was all going according to plan.

Yes, Artemis had planned this whole thing.

You see, Artemis had formed a strong attraction to Butler since he had hit puberty, and, boy, what a ride that had been. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed when he was a child, but he could only describe puberty as putting on gas seeking goggles and suddenly picking up each lick of pheromone that came in waves from the bulk of his Butler.

He had been by his side, literally, since birth and had been through so much; not only the big things, like Holly Short, the Bwa Kell and Opal Koboi, but the little things such as his pointer and middle finger getting switched and Butler turning old only to be returned to his youth once Artemis had discovered the Fountain of Youth.

He had carried him, nursed him, shielded him, worked for him, traveled with him and now, he hoped that he could get him to care for him. Not as a principle or simply a friend but as an equal, as a lover. But he could think of no way to get his feelings across without factoring in that Butler might reject his offer with some ridiculous idea of it "being too dangerous" or Butler "being too old for him".

So, he concocted this plan. Butler had only THOUGHT he had dozed off, but in truth, he had closed his eyes, slowed his breathing, and began thinking the dirtiest thoughts he could to make his manhood stiff.

Phase 1 had worked perfectly. Now for Phase 2.

Artemis engaged the tiny motor installed in the bottom of his floating armchair to propel himself to the edge of the pool, (he saw no reason to get wet again), and grabbed his cell phone from the top of his towel, pressing the '9' on the speed dial.

"Papa John's, this is Mick, how may I help you?" came the response from the other end.

As Artemis strolled leisurely through his home, he gave exact specifications as to the nature of his order and directions to his manor. He closed the phone and proceeded to the grand staircase where, at the top-left, Butler's room was positioned. Pressing an ear against the thick oak door, he heard primal grunts and moans with the random dash of his name thrown in. Smiling, he activated the video setting on his phone, opened the door just a crack and hit 'PLAY'. Oh, this was going better than he'd expected.

(PRESENT)

(Butler POV)

The room was completely black save for the bright computer and TV monitors sitting in front of a large leather swivel chair.

"Have a seat," Artemis said simply as he hit some keys and pulled files up on the screens. "This is an observations examination," he explained in his smooth silk voice. The pubescent cracking had stopped, leaving him with a speech almost as hypnotic as a Mesmer.

"I will pull up five video segments, one at a time, starting with this monitor," he said, pointing at the left hand screen above him. He had four computers, two of which were hooked up to plasma screens mounted on the wall.

'Five?' thought Butler. 'But he only has four screens.' He knew that Artemis never made simple mathematical errors, so he figured he would show him something else.

"Each clip will be of something different and you must pay careful attention to each." He began to pace again, mostly behind Butler. "I will give you a written examination afterward and you will have to answer them all correctly." He lent forward to speak directly into Butler's ear from behind.

"You must not be distracted for even a second or you may miss something vital."

He stood, walked to the desk and leaned against it, remote in hand. "Good luck."

'Alright, first video is...a high rez of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Oh, Master Artemis won't be giving me anything easy, will he? No, of course not.'

Butler leant forward to see the details more clearly when he registered movement from the corner of his left eye. Nothing bad, just Artemis moving to get more comfortable. He noticed that he was loosening his tie and thought nothing of it.

The young master hit the remote again and the second screen came to life.

A rich sunset bathed the surroundings in an orange-ish glow.

'The Black Forest at dusk, very nice.' He was checking for deer or any other animal movement while also watching the parade when he saw that Artemis had removed his shirt and was now unfastening his trousers a bit hurriedly.

"What are you doing?" he inquired aloud making Artemis' head snap up.

"Focus, man!" he screamed and Butler averted his gaze to the screens once more.

Artemis clicked the remote yet again and an operating table came into view; from the looks of it, an appendectomy. He was then beginning to realize that this task was going to be very difficult. He dared to let his gaze stray to Artemis, to see if he was gauging his reactions, but saw something he never thought he'd see.

His employer was grasping his member, sliding his open palm slowly up and down the hard expanse of flesh. His eyes had closed which is why, Butler guessed, he hadn't been scolded again.

The teen was completely swallowed by the pleasure now, not even bothering to pay attention to what Butler was doing and yet he managed to pant out, "Focus…on the…videos…Butlerrraaaaah!"

It was unbearable! Butler couldn't believe it! The object of his desires for the longest time was now masturbating in front of him and he expected him to look at SOMETHING ELSE! Oh, how he wanted to disobey his master, how he wanted to through caution to the wind, shove the computers off the desk and take him on its wooden surface like an animal in heat…but he couldn't. Butler was a man of his word and he had sworn to Artemis on more than one occasion that he would never go against an order.

So, the poor, tortured man sat with his gaze fixed on the screens trying not to hear the moans and cries that issued form the boy next to him.

'The Spiderman balloon has just passed-' thought Butler.

"Ohhh…" moaned Artemis.

What do you think Demovoi will do? Find out in chapter 2 once I post it after getting enough reviews :) I live on comments and peanut butter, after all. :3


End file.
